Pleurer en Silence
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, NakaSoi] Soi knows nothing. (They do not spend time in each other's arms afterward. She tries to quell the rising feeling in her heart.)


**Title:** Pleurer en Silence

**Fandom:** Fushigi Yuugi

**Pairing:**Nakago/Soi

**Rating:** Hard R.

**Word Count:** 878

**Summary/Description:**Soi knows nothing. _(They do not spend time in each other's arms afterward. She tries to quell the rising feeling in her heart.)_

**Warning/Spoilers:** Spoilers for the end of the anime. Porning. ♥

**A/N:** 31 days, February 9th:_ yet let me kiss my lord before I die._ Takes place on the day that Konan and Kutou have their battle; the day Yui makes her second wish. I've been meaning to write these two porn. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

That morning, before they head out to meet their opponents, Soi watches him closely. He seems no different from his usual confident self. His eyes are bland and cold as the remaining members of the Seiryu Seishi go over their plan one last time. He is in perfect control of the situation before them; he knows it, and everyone else knows it. It is fruitlessly that she searches for a chink in his armour.

After the meeting, he converses briefly with Yui-sama, and then he and Soi head back to his tent together. They have a half an hour before departure, more than enough time. Nakago heads straight for the futon and begins to take off his clothes.

Soi swallows hard. It is amazing, and quite foolish, but she feels like an eleven year old virgin every single time he disrobes in front of her. His shoulders are hard, muscled and broad, undulating with every hoist and swing of his arms. His skin is tanned and smooth and even; even his scars are perfect, with their jagged edges and crescent lines. His legs and thighs are full of power, and his hands are strong, made for handling and controlling, whether it is a sword or a woman's body.

Naked, he sits back against the futon and eyes her expectantly. Jerking herself out of her reverie, Soi remembers that she has a job to perform. Quickly, she downs the combination of herbs that will prevent her from becoming heavy with child. She strips efficiently, and lies fully stretched out next to him. He shifts closer to her, letting the juncture of his thighs meet hers. He rests a hand on her stomach, and pistons his hips forward, ever so slightly. Her heartbeat has already begun to quicken.

He is not quite erect as yet, so she reaches down between them and takes him into her hand, stroking and caressing him with her long fingers. He is warm and pleasant to the touch, just as the breaths that escape his mouth and cascade across her cheeks. She gazes right into his eyes as she touches him, and the intensity of his gaze, the cold fire in his eyes arouses her even further. Her fingers feather into his beautiful blond hair, while his hands cup her breasts and squeeze, teasing her nipples. She moans, and the sound permeates the tent like an arrow, only to do so again when he starts mouthing at her neck.

Soon, his penis is pressing hard and insistent against her thigh. Soi is barely in control of herself when she positions him at her entrance and feels him thrust forward. She tries to calm herself, and concentrate her chi so that she can raise his, but for some reason, this morning it is harder than ever. She looks into his eyes, bright blue and burning, burning, and she loves him so much it chokes her.

Finally, she squeezes her eyes shut and rolls him onto his back. She concentrates her body's energy, feeling it gather, then meld and mix with his own, stimulating it, strengthening it. His breathing becomes harsh, and he moves his hands down to her hips to steady them as he drives into her with powerful thrusts. Soi bites her lips, and opens her eyes, knowing that this will not take long; they are both close. She tightens her walls around him, and for one beautiful moment Nakago's face tightens in pleasure, before he releases his seed within her.

He continues to move, even as he softens, and one of his hands disappears between her legs to caress her intimately. Soi feels a warm jolt in her belly, like an electric current that constricts and pulses, and her mind goes wonderfully blank. She has to bite down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming as she comes, hips jerking, legs quaking. 

They do not spend time in each other's arms afterward. Nakago gives himself a quick wash, then walks over to his clothes. Soi does the same, trying to quell the rising feeling in her heart.

She cannot, though. Before they exit the tent, she grabs him by the wrist, tugging until he turns towards her. He does not appear to be pleased, and raises a brow at her in askance. Instead of answering, she gathers her courage, raises a hand to the back of his neck, and pulls him down for a kiss.

Before their lips can meet, he pulls away harshly, and Soi's heart sinks in her chest. 

"Don't be a fool," he says coldly, turning away. The anger in his tone makes her heart stutter. "We do not have time for that. _Do not_ forget your place."

Soi swallows thickly, and manages a quiet 'yes, sir'. She bows her head. Seemingly satisfied, Nakago strides out of the tent, robes billowing behind him. As ever, Soi follows in his wake.

* * *

She will never know it, but hours after her death, when his heart is brittle and crumbling because of it, when something like regret is gnawing at his innards, when he is alone in the palace for a moment's respite and she is still heavy in his arms, he tilts her head back with a gentle hand, and kisses her.

* * *

**A/N:** (sobs) 

Every time I write fanfiction for these two, I make myself (and Rin) cry. D:


End file.
